Chocolate "SugarBrain" von Schweetz
Chocolate von Schweetz Chocolate is a very hyper bouncy and at the same time shy 6 year old. she can be very sneaky sassy and somewhat Annoying. but she is also naive and Sweet at the same time, she can be very tough and has some temper. if you make her mad she will chase you until you Apologize, she is Very trustworthy, but if you break her trust she will be very sad and upset and will never treat you the same way ever again, even if she forgives you. She was born in Sugar Rush X. unfortunatelly her code was very weak. her mom Chocolina von Schweetz (must be some cousin related to the von Schweetz familly but its stil not known in the familly tree) was the protector of the game thanks to 3 magic jewels: the Red one made her 10 times stronger the blue one ten times faster while also giving her the ability to glitch teleport. and the green one was able to delete every evil’s code just by throwing the jewel to they'r head. then a virus came. King Dark Hell bug. a upgraded version of king candybug that wanted to destroy the game there was a clash between the giant 50 feets tall virus and the game’s protector. chocolate’s mom died in the end and the virus was gonna go to the code room to delete chocolate’s code (wich was stil a Baby) but when she touched it the jewels suddenly flied in a circle around it and melted inside the code. grating her all that powers. the evil super virus coulnt delete her or even manipulate the code, and he was severly injured, so he decided to melt with her code too, while dying this made his presence posibly corrupt the jewels and take controll of chocolate’s body. chocolate ran out of the orphanage as fast as she could (as a six year old due to the transformation that apparenly corrupted the age progression) coz everyone in her game always treated her badly calling her recolor of the glitch virus stealing her toys leaving her away in the dark and trying to kill her. she ran until she accidentally landed on Sugar Rush, and thats were she met a certain president, wich at first was highly suspicious about the new little girl being evil or not, seeing her glitch purple instead of blue and then seeing her glitch light-greenish blue a second later. but she choosed to adopt her as her Little sister, she felt bad for her not having a place, and she though she may have some awesome racing abilities too¡ shes chocolaty themed. but due to the viral code inside shes not completelly brown like every normal chocolaty themed racer, the light blue cream shirt along with Velvet red boots a brown sprinkled ribbon and light melted chocolate sleeves and a Biiiig Strawberry flavored C in the middle is her outfit. she liked it, so she didnt change it to brown later when she had the chance. shes 2 feets 3 inches tall and weights 25 pounds shes the Pixlexian Princess chocolaty madness and flying pancake Master rider -secret-: (her best friend, is a little pancake she found on the ground when she was in the dark coz of the meanie mean racers, she picked it up squeezing it to death and it became her pillow to sleep in her secret hidden place that was surrounded by demon scary clouds and ghosts. she loves pancakes but THAT pancake was her first best friend. she calls her SparkleSprinkles, (and has the ability to fly on top of it…O.O) she thinks pancakes are alive and talks with them, trust me you do NOT wanna tell her they aint alive or eat one in front of her. she has alot of nicknames SugarBrain (vanellope calls her that) Cocoa coca choco choco-late.